Deep Down
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Sagekit is barely six moons old when he's carried off by a shefox. Instead of killing the kit, the fox keeps him as her own and initiates him into her family. Which happens to be an ancient clan of foxes called the Fire Tails. [Full summary inside, R&R]
1. Prologue

**Deep Down **

_When Sagekit is carried off by a female fox, ShadowClan and Sagekit himself think that he's crow food. But by a strange twist of fate, the she-fox keeps Sagekit and treats him as one of her own. However not everything is as it seems. This fox is a member of an ancient clan of foxes: the Fire Tails. And the Fire Tails have received their own prophecy. About a cat who will save their clan and bring peace to their lands. And that cat just happens to be Sagekit. _

_**Allegiances**_

_ShadowClan_

Leader:

**Sprucestar- **dark brown tabby tom.

Deputy: 

**Rabbitear- **gray tabby she-cat.

_(Apprentice: __**Greenpaw**_

Medicine Cat:

**Smallclaw- **black and white tom with green eyes.

_(Apprentice: __**Patchpaw**_

Warriors:

**Smoothpebble- **solid gray tom.

**Swiftfoot- **black tom with large white paws.

**Elmheart- **golden tabby tom.

_(Apprentice: __**Grasspaw**_

**Forestpelt- **calico she-cat with blue eyes.

_(Apprentice: __**Scarletpaw**_

Queens:

**Hayberry-** tan she-cat with a black tipped tail.

_(Mother of Smoothpebble's kits: _**Jumpingkit **_and _**Cloudkit**

**Whisperstep- **pure white she-cat.

_(Mother of Swiftfoot's kits: _**Sagekit****Frostkit, **_and _**Flowerkit**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Prologue **_

A small bush rustled quietly as the orange-furred shape slunk out of the shadows, its paws making no noise on the forest floor. The bushy, white-tipped tail of the creature bobbed gently above its head. The fox was looking for something.

The moonlight cascaded down upon the clearing in which the fox was standing in the middle of, creating mysterious shapes and shadows on the rocks and twigs on the ground. The fox crept forward, heading towards a clear pool of water in the center of the clearing. Its head dipped down when it came to the small glassy puddle. A trickle of water flowed away from the pool, keeping the water running.

The fox perched at the edge of the pool and stared into the water, its large amber eyes glittering with an inner light. Suddenly, a reflection appeared on the mirror-like surface of the water. The fox didn't move but kept its eyes fastened intently on the pool.

The reflection swam drunkenly and then broadened, focusing itself into the shape of a fox's head.

"Welcome to the GlassPuddle," a melodic voice echoed from the water itself.

Still, the fox sitting by the water didn't move.

"It's good to finally be here," the fox replied stiffly.

"You look preoccupied, Acerbitas," the voice noted, "aren't you happy with your new position as leader?"

"Of course," Acerbitas replied hastily, "it's just that Macresco has been getting dreams from you. He asked me to speak to you and the rest of the Star Walkers about his dreams."

"Ah, yes," murmured the voice, "so the Fire Tails' own Curer can't figure out our prophecy? A shame, a shame."

Acerbitas shifted uneasily. "Please Maiores, tell me."

"Very well. But don't get used to this," Maiores said, his face shimmering on the pool of water.

"Thank you! The Fire Tails are in debt to you as always," Acerbitas said excitedly, his long, elegant tail swishing around.

The face in the pool seemed to enlarge and when Maiores spoke again, his voice was harsh and high-pitched, _"A two-toned cat, out of all creatures, will smooth the ruffled fur of the Fire Tails and bring peace to us." _

Acerbitas jerked back, his eyes opening even wider. He glanced around the clearing, making sure he was alone.

"What does that mean? A cat? Are you sure?"

"When the time is right," Maiores said, his voice returning to normal, "the Star Walkers will reveal who this cat is to you."

"You can't be serious," barked Acerbitas, "a _cat? _Are you sure you've got this prophecy right?"

The fox in the puddle growled, his lips parting dangerous. Acerbitas took a step back from the pool, intimidated.

"I _am _serious. So you better get used to the idea," snarled Maiores.

"Yes, yes of course."

"And Acerbitas?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to start learning how to speak _cat_."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, didya like so far? It's not much and school's starting but I'll try and update whenever I can if ppl like it. I know it's a little confusing but it'll all fall into place, I promise. Please leave a review! Thanks**


	2. Allegiances

_**Allegiances for the Foxes**_

_The Fire Tails_

Leader:

**Acerbitas-** the alpha male fox with amber eyes and black ears.

_(Name means: harshness, bitterness) _

Watcher:

**Ictus-** skinny alpha female fox with giant teeth.

_(Name means: blow, bite)_

Curer:

**Macresco- **male fox with an unusually thin tail.

_(Name means: lean, skinny)_

Fighters:

**Feritas- **female fox with wide, hazel eyes.

_(Name means: wildness) _

**Domito- **scrawny male fox.

_(Name means: to tame)_

**Regnum- **large male fox with a bad temper.

_(Name means: rule, kingdom) _

Defenders:

**Salsus- **female fox with long claws.

_(Name means: witty)_

**Teres- **female fox with stunning blue eyes.

_(Name means: elegant) _

**Ustulo- **smaller male fox with bright red fur.

_(Name means: singe) _

**Vorago- **female fox with rusty orange fur.

_(Name means: abyss, chasm) _

Cubs:

**Gravitas **_**(called Grav until fully grown)**_**- **male fox with white tipped tail.

_(Name means: dignity) _

**Hortor **_**(called Hort until fully grown)**_**-** excitable male fox with amber eyes.

_(Name means: encourage) _

**Termes **_**(called Ter until fully grown)**_**- **female fox with black paws.

_(Name means: a tree branch)_

_The White Teeth _

Leader:

**Leto- **crimson alpha male fox with violent tendencies.

_(Name means: to kill, slay) _

Watcher: 

**Ira- **alpha female with golden eyes.

_(Name means: anger, wrath)_

Curer:

**Gaudium- **female fox with a black underbelly.

_(Name means: joy)_

Fighters:

**Dolosus- **female fox with amber eyes.

_(Name means: sly)_

**Fugo- **female fox with a black spot on her chest.

_(Name means: to chase away)_

Defenders:

**Durus- **thin male fox.

_(Name means: harsh)_

**Furtim- **black male fox with white ears.

_(Name means: stealthily)_

**Ok I promise I'll start actually uploading the real fic soon. I'm in the process of writing the first chapter. A little background info on the foxes: their cubs aren't trained by one fox like a cat's mentor, the whole clan pitches in. The Watcher is the female mate of the Leader. (A Leader can never be a female, that's the way it is). Their version of StarClan is the Star Walkers. The two clans: The Fire Tails and The White Teeth, are mortal enemies and are constantly fighting each other for land. **

**And that's all I'm saying so far. Enjoy and review! **


	3. Chapter 1: Sneaking

**Chapter 1: Sneaking **

Sagekit peered out of the nursery entrance, his eyes glittering mischievously as he set one black paw on to the damp ground. His patched white and black pelt stood out against the dull brown undergrowth but he didn't care. He wormed his way out of the den, making sure not to wake his mother, Whisperstep. The white-furred she-cat was curled in a ball around her other two kits, Sagekit's sisters.

Sagekit suppressed a mew of delight as he crept out into the middle of ShadowClan's camp. The world was dark. The giant trees surrounding the swampy clearing covered the camp from intruders and Twolegs. Tiny gaps in between the branches allowed speckles of moonlight to echo on to the forest floor.

Sagekit, stunned he had wriggled out of his mother's grasp without waking her up, hopped joyfully towards the fresh-kill pile. To his dismay, it was empty. His stomach growled, reminding him of why he had gotten up in the first place. Sagekit sighed, his elation gone. He was hungry and he could do nothing about it.

_That's not true, _a small voice in his head remarked, _you could go and catch some food! You're almost six moons old, you'll be made into an apprentice soon anyway. _

Sagekit glanced back at the nursery, watching for signs of movement. The entire clearing was still and quiet; all the cats were sleeping. Sagekit could just make out the shape of Sprucestar, stretched out on top of Lowstone with Rabbitear, his mate, by his side. Sagekit smiled to himself. He would prove to his mother that he wasn't a baby! He would catch his own meal and save half of it for his sisters.

His mind made up, Sagekit padded out of camp, ducking the low branches that whipped towards his face, feeling his tiny paws sinking into the marshy ground. Once he was out of the clearing, the forest walls closed in on him. Thankful for a challenge, Sagekit lowered himself to the earth and crept along, sniffing the air for a prey-scent.

Sagekit stopped, smelling the familiar scent of his father. He cocked his head, confused, and inhaled deeper, sorting through the smells. Swiftfoot had definitely been here recently, Sagekit finally decided. Then he remembered that ShadowClan cats came out into the woods to make their dirt.

_He must have gone out here to make dirt and then gone back to camp, _assumed Sagekit. Sure enough, when he smelled the ground in front of him, Swiftfoot's scent had disappeared.

Satisfied and proud of his clever deduction, Sagekit wove his way through squat bushes and thin, spindly trees, his stomach gurgling the whole time. Suddenly, a delicious scent wafted into his nose, making his ears prick up and his body still.

"A mouse!" breathed Sagekit, kneading the dry leaves on the ground in excitement.

A twig snapped as the mouse came into view. Its small gray body was quivering slightly and its own ears were twitching as much as Sagekit's.

The black and white tom held perfectly still, careful not to move his paws or tail in excitement. Taking a slow, deep breath, Sagekit jumped, flying through the air silently like a large owl. Pinpointing the mouse in mid-air was difficult but Sagekit had timed his leap right. He landed with a soft bump next to the mouse and slapped his unsheathed paw on top of the creature, his claws biting into its skin. Sagekit bent over his prize and quickly killed it, pride surging through him.

_Think of how happy Whisperstep will be when she sees I caught my very first mouse! _Sagekit thought happily, picking up the dead mouse in his teeth.

Without warning, he heard a yowl from the bushes behind him. Sagekit, startled, dropped his prize, his fur bristling with fear. He realized at once how vulnerable he was out in the middle of the forest alone. Sagekit's eyes widened as he saw a huge black pelt slide out from behind a tree.

"Sagekit! You mouse-brain!"

It was Swiftfoot.

Sagekit darted over to his father, his fear fading a little but his anxiety growing. Would he get in trouble for sneaking out?

"Sagekit we must get back to camp," his father cried, "can't you smell that? There's a fox nearby!"

Sagekit's body shook involuntarily. Whisperstep had told him stories about the fearsome foxes that roamed the forests. They ate kits and killed adult cats. Sagekit inhaled deeply, searching for the scent. He stepped backwards, tripping over his paws and landing on the leaf-littered soil. He had gotten a whiff of the most unfamiliar smell he'd ever come upon. It seemed sour and stale and it was very, very strong. Sagekit realized with horror that the scent of the mouse had masked the fox's stench.

"We must go!" his father cried, glancing around the forest.

Sagekit could smell his father's fear-scent and it made him even more terrified. He scrambled to his feet, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

Suddenly a reddish shape burst through the trees, its mouth wide open, showing a row of pointed white teeth. Swiftfoot screeched and Sagekit wailed, squeezing his eyes shut as the creature bounded towards him. A rush of air brushed by the kit, forcing him to open his eyes.

The black shape of his father hurled towards at the fox, snarling and yowling at the same time. The two animals crashed together and disappeared in a tumble of orange-red and black fur. Sagekit winced as he heard the sound of teeth on teeth. A chunk of rusty fur landed in front of him, making him dash to the side.

Suddenly the fox freed itself from Swiftfoot's grip. It swung its head around and caught sight of Sagekit, whimpering on the floor.

The kit screamed as the fox tore towards him. He looked for his father but the black tom was lying on the floor, bleeding. Sagekit willed him to get up but the cat didn't move. Everything was happening too fast. He couldn't protect himself, the fox was too fast, too big.

A flash of crimson and the gaping mouth of teeth was the last thing Sagekit remembered. He fell to the ground, the blackness of the forest entering his head.

**xxx**

**So there's the first chapter. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update cus of school but I'll try my bestest! Please leaves lots of reviews. Feel free to ask any questions as well. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 2: Scared

**Chapter 2: Scared**

Swiftfoot scrambled to his paws.

"Sagekit! Sagekit! Where are you?"

"Hush Swiftfoot," a kind voice murmured from beyond his vision.

The black tom twisted around and stared into the soothing green expanse of Smallclaw's eyes. ShadowClan's medicine cat was standing above the warrior, gently dabbing a smelly poultice on Swiftfoot's side. A twinge of pain from the stinging leaves made Swiftfoot flinch.

"Where's my son?" he asked urgently, refusing to be deterred by the bite of the medicine entering his cuts.

Smallclaw looked uneasily at the other tom, refusing to look him directly in the eyes.

"Smallclaw! Tell me!"

Smallclaw sniffed unhappily and resignedly sat down next to his patient. "Swiftfoot," he said softly, "the fox got him."

A loud wail racked Swiftfoot's body. His shoulders heaved and shook as he buried his head into Smallclaw's black and white fur. He couldn't believe it. His kit, gone. As good as dead in the paws of a fox. His cries of distress grew longer and more pronounced.

"Please, Swiftfoot, there's nothing you or any other cat could have done," Smallclaw said anxiously, attempting to calm down the warrior. The medicine cat bent over Swiftfoot and began to lick his head comfortingly.

The bracken entrance of the medicine cat's den shook violently as a white she-cat pushed her way into the cramped space. She too, was shaking with fear and sorrow, her beautiful eyes full of loss.

"Swiftfoot!" she cried out, darting over to the black tom.

"He's gone," Swiftfoot moaned, "I couldn't protect him. It's all my fault, Whisperstep!"

"It's not your fault," Whisperstep protested, "if it wasn't for you, we never would have known wh-what happened to him..."

The white she-cat broke off, her voice choked with repressed tears. Whisperstep shoved her head against her mate's face, taking comfort from his warmth.

"Sprucestar wants to honor Sagekit's spirit. We'll sit vigil for him tonight," Smallclaw informed the grieving cats sadly.

The two cats didn't reply, they just pressed their bodies together and meowed in pain for the loss of their oldest kit.

xxx

The dark brown tabby jumped on top of Lowstone, his unsheathed claws scraping against the bare rock. He looked around at the assembly of cats gathered around him. Masks of despair were plastered on each cat's face. Whisperstep and Swiftfoot were sitting nearest to the flat boulder, their tails wrapped around each other's bodies. Whisperstep's white face was resting against her mate's sturdy shoulder.

"We join here under the half moon to honor the life of Sagekit, son of Swiftfoot and Whisperstep," the tabby tom said loudly, his voice echoing across the clearing of still cats.

"Sprucestar! What happened to him?" a cat called from the crowd, his gray pelt gleaming dully in the moonlight.

"Poor Sagekit was taken away by a fox when he ventured out of the nursery last night," Sprucestar replied, casting his eyes towards Sagekit's parents. "Swiftfoot tried his best to protect his son but a fox is no match for a single warrior at night."

The gray tom looked piteously at Swiftfoot. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said towards the other warrior.

"Thank you for your kind words, Smoothpebble," Whisperstep replied tonelessly.

Sprucestar looked pained. "Sagekit was on his way to becoming a great apprentice. ShadowClan will mourn his death for many moons. May StarClan guide him to his new home among the stars."

Swiftfoot gave a noticeable sob and hung his head.

"Tonight we will sit vigil for Sagekit," Sprucestar announced, "and even though we don't have his body, I know that his spirit will make its way to StarClan with blessings and love from his Clan." Sprucestar tilted his chin towards the sky, letting out an earnest meow of respect and sadness.

The rest of the Clan followed his lead and yowled to the sky in sorrow. Whisperstep and Swiftfoot silently moved to the center of the camp and sat around a pile of moss and delicate leaves that was supposed to symbolize Sagekit's body. They lay down on the hard earth and touched their noses to the empty nest. Sprucestar nodded to the Clan and the other cats also gathered around the bed.

Swiftfoot's other kits, Frostkit and Flowerkit were allowed to approach the nest, confusion and worry clouding in their eyes.

"Where's Sagekit?" Frostkit asked insistently, gazing at her mother.

Whisperstep looked away from her kit and didn't answer, her ears twitching uncomfortably.

Hayberry, a tan queen with a soft black-tipped tail, padded up to Whisperstep and murmured her apologies in her ear. The queen's own kits, Jumpingkit and Cloudkit trailed behind, both looked very concerned.

Whisperstep watched as the Clan settled in the center of the clearing. She sighed mournfully, glancing through the heavy branches up at the sky. A few stars twinkled down at her.

_Is he up there now? _she thought, _If he is, I hope he's not afraid. _

Whisperstep leaned against her mate and swept her two remaining kits towards her chest with her tail.

"I'm sorry," she breathed into the night, "I'll miss you, Sagekit."


	5. Chapter 3: Shame

**I know the POV is jumping around a bit but stay with me. We'll get back to Sagekit soon, I promise. I just needed to give a bit of background info you know? Well please review, review, review! **

**Chapter 3: Shame **

Vorago peered down at her prize, glad for a good meal. She usually feasted on berries or mice and sometimes the occasional rabbit. The tiny black and white cat was lying at her paws, unconscious. She bared her teeth in a cunning smile. She like eating her food when it was still warm. Her bushy red tail swished over the moss-covered floor excitedly. She licked her lips, finding that she was salivating. Vorago scratched at the ground, getting sick of waiting.

"Domito is always late," she spat angrily, glancing over the still body of the cat. She was supposed to share her prey with her mate, that was the rule. But Domito was always out hunting for the Fire Tails. Vorago was only a Defender. Her duties consisted of patrolling the borders and keeping the camp safe and clean.

She pricked her ears forward, listening for the familiar footsteps of her mate. The forest was quiet. Vorago cursed softly under her breath, her mouth watering at the sight of the plump kit. She glanced around. She was waiting the den she shared with Domito, tucked away under the raised roots of an ancient elm tree. Moss lined the walls and made up small nests for the foxes.

The cat suddenly made a small noise as it turned over, still not awake. Vorago growled quietly. She couldn't wait anymore! Domito was taking too long. She would just tell her mate that the cat woke up and she had to get rid of it.

Parting her jaws slightly, letting the scent of young cat wash into her mouth, Vorago tiptoed up to the form of the kitten, her hunger gnawing away at her belly.

Vorago was so concentrated on her soon-to-be meal that she didn't scent the other fox until he was right behind her.

"Good morning Vorago," a deep voice said, "I see you've caught a kit?"

Vorago spun around, her teeth bared and her lips pulled back in a snarl; she knew it wasn't her mate. Domito had a high-pitched voice and a distinct scent of crow.

"Who's there?" she demanded, staring at the black shape in front of her. The fox standing in her den was blocking the early morning sunlight from streaming in through the roots: her visitor was unrecognizable in the sudden darkness of the nest.

"Don't you know your own leader when you smell him?" the voice laughed meanly.

Vorago flattened her ears, embarrassed. "Oh! Acerbitas! Uh, how are you?"

"I'm fine," the Fire Tail's leader replied, "except for the fact that one of my Defenders is breaking the Fox's Policy."

Acerbitas moved to the side, letting the sun flow into the den. Vorago blinked as she took in the alpha male's amber eyes and black-tipped ears. He was staring at her with a look of disappointment and irritation on his face.

"I was going to wait for Domito," Vorago insisted hastily, "it's just that he was taking _so _long!"

"That's because he was fighting off Leto's group of foxes from the White Teeth," Acerbitas said cooly.

Vorago gulped. "I-I didn't know. Someone should have told me. I'd have fought too."

Acerbitas looked unimpressed and unconcerned but continued talking as if Vorago hadn't spoken at all. "And anyway I wasn't talking about that. You do remember our newest rule right?"

Vorago immediately looked ashamed and shut her mouth.

"Vorago!"

"Yes Acerbitas, I remembered."

"Recite it to me."

Vorago took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with the male fox. "We're supposed to bring any cat we catch or come across straight to you."

"And why was that rule made?" Acerbitas was positively fuming now.

"Because the Star Walkers said that a cat would save the Fire Tails," Vorago answered, growing more and more nervous.

"And," snarled Acerbitas, his tail sticking up in the air dangerously, "what _kind _of cat did the Star Walkers say would bring peace?"

"A two-toned cat," whispered Vorago, humiliation making her tail lie flat on the ground.

"And what color is this cat?" barked Acerbitas.

"Black and white," wailed Vorago, "I'm sorry Acerbitas!"

The leader snarled at the vixen and stepped over to the body of the kit. "Luckily he's still alive," Acerbitas remarked, picking up the cat in his teeth, making sure not to pierce the kit's skin. "I'll take him to the GlassPuddle. If the Star Walkers say he's the one, YOU will take care of him. If he's not the one, I shall be the one to feast on his flesh."

"Take care of him?!" Vorago asked, stunned. She hated cubs! How would she deal with a cat?

"Yes," Acerbitas said, fixing the female with a stern look, "you caught him, you care for him."

With that, Acerbitas turned and flounced out of the den, whipping Vorago with the tip of his tail, carrying the black and white kit in his mouth. Vorago stood in the center of her nest, resentment, anger and embarrassment bubbling in her stomach. The mouth of the den darkened again as a scrawny fox entered.

"Domito," Vorago greeted dryly.

Her mate looked around the den, noting the upturned moss and scent of cat. "What happened in here?"

Vorago sighed heavily and looked into her mate's eyes, dreading telling him the truth. She took a deep breath and scuffled her paws against the soft earthy floor as she opened her wide jaws.

"We might have to be parents very soon. And not to a cub."


	6. Chapter 4: Stolen

**Chapter 4: Stolen**

Sagekit awoke to a low growling. He ignored it at first, thinking it was just Frostkit and Flowerkit play-fighting. He yawned and kept his eyes shut, enjoying the remnants of his nap. Strange scents flowed into his nose, keeping him from slipping back off into sleep. A tangy smell hit his face like a Twoleg monster and he quickly sat up, memories flashing back into his mind. He inhaled the sharp scent of fox and felt his body seize up. Where was his father? What happened? Sagekit gingerly stood up, glancing around warily. He was standing in the middle of a huge clearing in the forest. Sagekit could tell from the thinness of the trees that he wasn't in ShadowClan territory.

A still pool of water sparkled in the center of the camp and standing in front of the water was a tall orange fox with pitch-black ears. Sagekit's heart leaped into his throat at the sight. Where was he? Did the fox see him? Sagekit remembered the fox back in the woods. It had jumped at him after throwing off Swiftfoot. The last thing Sagekit remembered was the fox's jaws closing around his head.

The black and white kit glanced at the fox. Its back was to Sagekit. Maybe, just maybe, he could slink away without being seen. Sagekit took a hesitant step back, keeping his large eyes fixed on the fox. He could hear the fox making low growling noises, his head bent over the pool.

_Is he talking to the water? _thought Sagekit. _Maybe he's crazy. _

Sagekit took another few steps backwards, trying to stay light on his paws and make no sounds. He found that he was holding his breath. The moon shone above him, making his fur glow conspicuously in the gloom. Sagekit briefly wondered if StarClan was watching him now.

Suddenly, a twig snapped underneath Sagekit's feet. Sagekit froze, horrified, his paw twitching uncontrollably as the fox's ears flicked back and he turned around, his jaws opened slightly. Sagekit whimpered in fear as the fox spotted him.

A deep snarl arose in the creature's throat as it bounded towards Sagekit. The black and white tom trembled as the fox grew closer, ready to give up. A image suddenly flew into his mind: Swiftfoot, lying on the forest floor, bleeding from trying to save his son. Sagekit felt a hot boil of anger rise up in his throat like mouse bile. He wasn't going to let his father down!

Sagekit unsheathed his claws purposefully and stared at the fox, trying hard to appear braver than he felt. The fox leaped at the kit and Sagekit, remembering a mock-battle he saw his mother and father do once, side-stepped him, dodging neatly out of the way with a triumphant hiss. Sagekit watched as the fox, surprised, crashed into the ground.

Sagekit stepped forward quickly and swiped his claws across the fox's muzzle, causing the animal to scream in pain. Sagekit sprang back as the fox rose, fire burning in his amber eyes. Sagekit turned and fled towards the puddle of water, his paws flashing across the floor. He could feel the fox's hot breath on his back as it chased after him.

Sagekit skidded around the pool and hared off towards the dark clump of trees that followed a small trickle of water away from the clearing.

Suddenly, a dark shape rose up in front of him and swatted him away from the pool. Sagekit tumbled over the ground, his breath knocked out by the incredible force from the blow. He lay, stunned as the fox caught up with him. It pressed its enormous paw on Sagekit's chest and growled something to the newcomer. Sagekit managed to look around the heavy paw holding him in place.

His other attacker turned out to be a second fox. This one looked like it was a female; she had long skinny legs and sharp, curved teeth than were glinting at Sagekit like rat's eyes. Sagekit gulped. He was crow-food for sure.

_But why did they take me all the way out here to eat? _he thought, _that other fox could have just killed me in ShadowClan and eaten me there. _

The pressure from the fox's paw was hurting Sagekit, making it harder and harder to breathe. The two foxes were making barking noises now, obviously having some kind of a conversation. Sagekit found that the world was turning black as his supply of air was slowly being cut off. His head spun as the foxes chattered away, besides the silvery pool of water. Quite suddenly, Sagekit fainted, his breath gone and his head pounding.

xxx

Sagekit opened his eyes. He was standing back in ShadowClan's forest. The familiar scents and sights greeted his eyes playfully, making him open his jaws in happiness. He was home! A warm breeze spun by the kit, bringing with it a soft smell that Sagekit found vaguely familiar. A mottled cat stepped out from behind a tree, her shiny pelt filled with stars that glowed and glistened. Sagekit stared at her, surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked the she-cat.

"My name is Tawnypelt," the cat answered, smiling down at Sagekit. "I was once deputy of ShadowClan many seasons ago."

"Wow," Sagekit said, "so then why are you back in the forest? Did StarClan bring you back?"

Tawnypelt shook her head, scattering stardust over the bracken. "No little one. I am a member of StarClan. You aren't in ShadowClan anymore."

Sagekit gasped, his eyes wide with fear. "Am I dead?" he cried.

"No. You are not ready to join StarClan yet," Tawnypelt reassured him.

"Then am I dreaming?" Sagekit asked.

"I have a message for you from StarClan," Tawnypelt continued, ignoring his question.

"What is it?" Sagekit said incredulously.

"Do not be scared," Tawnypelt said, her voice low and soothing, "the foxes will NOT hurt you. You have a task to complete before you can come home to ShadowClan."

"What do you mean?" Sagekit whispered.

"The Fire Tails need your help," Tawnypelt murmured. Sagekit looked confused. Who were the Fire Tails? "StarClan has a gift for you."

Tawnypelt bent her head down and pressed her pink nose against Sagekit's face. A warmth spread throughout Sagekit's body, coursing within his blood. He felt a tingling extend from his paws up to his ears.

"What happened?" he asked when it was over and his body had returned to normal.

"I gave you the gift of tongues," Tawnypelt replied, "your task requires your communication with the foxes."

"Are you saying I can now speak fox?" Sagekit said dubiously.

Tawnypelt nodded solemnly and stepped back from Sagekit. "I have one more duty to perform," she said, "you are six moons old and since you have left ShadowClan, I need to bestow your name upon you."

Sagekit leapt into the air, his ears pricked forward in excitement. Was he about to become an apprentice? "I get my name?"

"You need it for the task you have been set," Tawnypelt answered. She cleared her throat and smiled down at the kit. "Sagekit, even thought you are far from home, you are ready to be an apprentice. Sagekit, from now on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Sagepaw. I, Tawnypelt, shall mentor you until you return home."

Sagepaw let his mouth drop open. A StarClan cat was going to be his mentor? "Can you do that?" he inquired.

"In extreme circumstances, yes," Tawnypelt sighed, "I will come to you every night in your dreams. I will teach you the basics and the rest you must learn for yourself."

"Thank you," Sagepaw said humbly. "Does this mean that I will return home some day?"

Tawnypelt didn't answer, she just licked his head and touched her nose to his. Suddenly the forest's colors began to slid and mix as Sagepaw's new mentor waved her tail at him in a goodbye. The she-cat's green eyes glowed and then vanished quickly as the surroundings melted away into nothingness. Then Tawnypelt's body faded away, leaving only stars behind.


	7. Chapter 5: Speaking

**Fernpelt wanted to know what language the foxes names are in and the answer is Latin. I took a year of latin once and I really loved the language itself. (The class sucked.) So I figured, I'd give the foxes cool latin names and take a leaf out of JK Rowling's book. (If you'll pardon the pun.) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep reading!**

**Chapter 5: Speaking**

"We need to feed the Fire Tails! Prey is scarce. You can't rush around saving every multi-colored cat that enters out territory!"

"Ictus would you listen to me! This is _the_ cat, I'm sure of it. The Star Walkers said he would come on this day and he did!"

The raging voices brought Sagepaw back to consciousness, acutely aware that the paw that had been placed on his chest was gone. He cracked open his eyes and peered up at the two foxes standing above him. They were facing each other, their ears flat on their skulls, their teeth bared. Even with Tawnypelt's reassurance that they wouldn't hurt him, Sagepaw was scared.

"Are you sure it's him?" the she-fox demanded.

"Yes," the male hastily answered.

"Then why did you nearly kill him!" screeched the vixen madly.

"It was an accident!" the male fox cried, "He was moving too much, I had to hold him down."

Sagepaw took a deep breath and scrambled to his feet, repeating Tawnypelt's words in his head to calm him down: _Do not be scared. The foxes will NOT hurt you. _

Sagepaw barely came up to the male fox's shoulder so he quietly cleared his throat. The two foxes whipped around, their teeth bared. Sagepaw gulped.

_I hope StarClan is right about this, _he prayed.

"He's awake," whispered the female fox.

"Thank you, I can see that Ictus," the male spat.

"H-hello," Sagepaw stuttered.

The vixen gasped loudly and spun to face the male. "Did you hear that! It spoke fox!"

"Um," Sagepaw said, "what's your name?"

The amber-eyed fox stepped forward, glaring into Sagepaw's eyes. "How is it that you can speak our tongue?"

"My ancestors gave me this gift. They said I had to help something called the Fire Tails," Sagepaw said, sticking his chin into the air, attempting to be courageous.

"Your ancestors?" the vixen asked.

"See!" the male said, turning triumphantly to the she-fox, "His own ancestors told him the name of our clan of foxes! He must be the one!"

"Excuse me," Sagepaw interrupted, "but what are you talking about?"

"My name is Acerbitas," the male fox said, addressing Sagepaw tersely, "and this is my mate and the Fire Tail's Watcher, Ictus."

Sagepaw's head reeled. So these foxes were part of a clan called the Fire Tails? Tawnypelt had said that they needed his help. But how could a newly apprenticed cat without a Clan like himself help a group of foxes? And what in the world was a Watcher?

"My name is Sagepaw," the tom said, trying to contain all his questions.

"What kind of a name is that?" yipped Ictus.

"A cat name," Sagepaw said, and left it at that. He didn't want to get into a whole explanation of life in the Clans. He also didn't want to give these foxes a map to the lake and his Clan so they could kill them.

"Sagepaw," Acerbitas said, "I am the Leader of the Fire Tails and as much as it pains me to ask for help from a cat, we are in need of your assistance."

Sagepaw nodded, noting the fox's tone. This was not a creature he wanted to mess with. "My ancestors told me that I need to help your Clan," he stated.

Acerbitas nodded. "I received a prophecy from the Star Walkers many seasons ago: '_A two-toned cat, out of all creatures, will smooth the ruffled fur of the Fire Tails and bring peace to us.' _Since then, my foxes have been instructed to be on the lookout for cats that look like you. We have found a few, but none are the chosen one. Except for you."

One thing from Acerbitas's speech stuck in Sagepaw's mind. "Uh, what happened to the cats who weren't the chosen one?"

Ictus got an ugly look on her face and Acerbitas stared at Sagepaw. "We ate them," he said simply, "I need to feed my foxes."

Sagepaw felt sick to his stomach. All those cats, killed, just because they looked like him. His paws trembled slightly.

"So will you help us or will we devour you as well?" Ictus asked.

Sagepaw felt a shiver go up his spine but was determined to not let his fear show on his face. If this was what StarClan wanted, he would do as they said. Tawnypelt had not made him into an apprentice so he could shirk in the face of danger.

"I will do my best to help your Clan," Sagepaw proclaimed.

Acerbitas nodded his approval and then glanced back at the pool of water. He sniffed the air lightly and turned his head towards his mate. "We should get back to the camp now. Vorago has a new job and the rest of the foxes must know about this."

"Wait," Sagepaw called out, "would you tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?"

Acerbitas stared down at the cat, confusion spreading over his face.

"You're here to save us but you don't even know what it is you have to do?" exclaimed Ictus harshly.

Sagepaw shook his head, embarrassed. StarClan could at least have told him what he was expected to do to help these foxes. He tried to remain calm. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Ictus or her mate got tired of him.

"We'll explain back at camp," Acerbitas commanded, flicking his bushy tail at Ictus. The vixen twitched her ears, annoyed, and then stood behind Sagepaw.

"Follow Acerbitas," Ictus snapped, "I'll follow from behind."

Sagepaw set off behind the Leader of the Fire Tails. And even though StarClan had promised he'd be safe, he still couldn't help feeling like he was a prisoner, walking to his doom.


	8. Chapter 6: Society

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Please continue with the great feedback and keep reading. **

**Chapter 6: Society**

The sun was beginning to rise when Sagepaw, Ictus, and Acerbitas padded into an empty clearing dotted with short rocks and protected by tangles of briar. Sagepaw looked around hesitantly, taking note of the lack of cover. He shivered slightly. Many foxes were slinking out from the shady ground underneath the bramble patches surrounding the camp.

"This is the meeting place for the Fire Tails," Acerbitas explained, not looking at Sagepaw but glancing around the clearing, "every morning, all the foxes gather together and I announce news and hunting parties for the day."

"Where do they live when they're not in the camp?" asked Sagepaw, fighting to keep his breathing normal.

"Each fox has his or her own den nearby. They sleep and eat there," Ictus replied, not bothering to keep her contempt from her voice.

Sagepaw nodded his understanding and peered around at the other foxes. He had never seen so many of the creatures in his life and it was a terrifying sight. Some of the foxes glared at him and growled, others looked confused. Sagepaw was surprised to recognize the fox who had attacked his father and kit-napped him. She spotted Sagepaw and her lips curled up into a silent snarl. The tom suppressed the tremble that was threatening to run down his spine.

"Follow me," Acerbitas said, trotting towards a flat, low rock on the ground that Sagepaw hadn't noticed before.

Ictus abruptly turned her back on Sagepaw and stalked away, to where the hostile she-fox was sitting, watching him. Sagepaw quickened his step, hurrying to catch up with Acerbitas, afraid of being left alone amongst all the foxes in the clearing.

Acerbitas was waiting for him, perched serenely on top of the rock, gnawing at a burr stuck in the fur of his bushy tail.

"You've got to moisten the area around the burr," Sagepaw advised, "and then pull it out by the base."

Acerbitas looked around, surprised. He reluctantly did as Sagepaw told him and the prickly burr slipped out of his fur. He looked impressed.

"How did you know that? Vorago said you probably never left your mother before," Acerbitas said.

Sagepaw paused. _Vorago must be the name of the fox that took me,_ he thought.

"Where I come from," Sagepaw said carefully, "we learn from an early age how to take care of ourselves. Plus the nursery was full of burrs."

Acerbitas let out a harsh bark. Sagepaw realized he was laughing.

"I see," the Fire Tail's Leader said, "you're afraid we're going to kill your cat friends."

Sagepaw's tail lashed around nervously as he scuffled his feet on the ground, refusing to answer the fox's question.

"You don't need to worry," Acerbitas laughed, "we don't actually like the taste of cats that much. We've got prey around here that's better than cat meat. And if you fulfill your promise to help my clan, then you can rest assured that the Fire Tails will never hunt your friends."

Sagepaw breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much he trusted this fox, but he decided to take his word. He was, after all, supposed to save his clan.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Sagepaw asked, flicking his ears towards the group of foxes who were beginning to get restless.

"They already know about the prophecy," Acerbitas said simply. Then he faced outwards and let out a short yelp, catching the attention of the assembly of foxes. Sagepaw watched, reminded of when Sprucestar would make announcements on the Lowstone, as the faces of the foxes turned towards Acerbitas.

"Foxes of the Fire Tails," he began, "welcome to the Sun Greet. May its warm light shine over us all."

"Forever and always," the congregation of foxes replied in unison.

"Salsus, you will lead the hunting patrols for today," Acerbitas, nodding to a female fox with dangerously sharp claws, "take Ustulo and Teres as well." A beautiful vixen with blue eyes and a small male bowed their heads to Acerbitas.

"What about me?" a harsh voice called out.

Sagepaw looked over the crowd, finally catching a glimpse of Vorago's rusty orange fur. The she-fox was standing up, her ears pricked forward angrily.

"You have a different job for today," Acerbitas grinned, nudging Sagepaw forwards. Sagepaw's breath began to get ragged as he felt glaring eyes fix on him from all directions.

"This is Sagepaw," Acerbitas introduced, "and he is the cat in the Star Walkers' prophecy." A collective gasp went through the foxes and Sagepaw watched as orange heads bent down, whispering together.

"How can we be sure?" a large male fox barked.

"The Star Walkers have sent him. Do you not trust your ancestors, Regnum?" Acerbitas questioned.

Regnum looked sheepish but didn't back down. "The Fire Tails shouldn't have to take assistance from any cat!"

"I agree," Acerbitas said, sending a shiver of dread down Sagepaw's spine, "but this is what the Star Walkers have planned for us and we must honor that."

Regnum growled at Sagepaw and then sat down grumpily, pointedly staring away towards the trees.

"Now since Vorago so kindly found Sagepaw," Acerbitas said, "she will take care of him."

Vorago spat on to the ground, digging her claws into the soil.

"She will feed him, teach him our ways, and protect him from harm," Acerbitas continued, his amber eyes fixed upon the vixen and the scrawny male fox seated next to her. "Are we all clear?"

"Yes," came the simultaneous yipping from the crowd. Sagepaw noticed that some of the foxes were less enthusiastic than others.

"Good. Vorago, Domito, step up here and claim your new charge," Acerbitas commanded, "the rest of you may go."

Vorago and her skinny mate approached the low rock and bowed resentfully to Acerbitas. Sagepaw gulped. Why did he have to live with the fox that nearly killed him and his father? As the clearing filled with foxes began to thin out, Acerbitas stepped down from the rock, guiding Sagepaw off the stone.

"Treat him respectfully," Acerbitas warned, "remember that he was sent by the Star Walkers."

"Yes, Acerbitas," Domito said, attempting to smile kindly at Sagepaw. All the black and white cat saw was the male fox's huge teeth.

"Fine," hissed Vorago, "come with us."

Sagepaw looked back at Acerbitas, terror clearly outlined in his eyes, as he padded after the two foxes.

"You'll be fine," mouthed Acerbitas, unconcernedly, "I'll come to see you later. I have to tell you something important."

Sagepaw nodded anxiously and faced forward, finding himself once again, between two foxes. Sagepaw thought of his mother longingly.

_What would she say if she could see him now?_


	9. Chapter 7: Shock

**Chapter 7: Shock **

"This is my den," snapped Vorago carelessly, flicking her large bushy tail at the snarled roots of a tall elm tree. Sagepaw peered into the inky blackness underneath the thick tree roots. It smelled dank and unreliable, the scent of fox permanently stamped in the hollow. He shivered nervously.

"Come on in," Domito invited, obviously trying to behave civilized, "I'm sure it smells strange to you, but you'll get used to it, I promise."

Sagepaw seriously doubted that, but took a deep breath and entered the fox's den anyway. The air was cool but stale and Sagepaw wrinkled his nose up as the scent of fox hit him hard. He followed Domito to the back of the den, where a huge pile of moss was gathered. There were two spots on the moss that were flattened, probably where Vorago and Domito slept at night.

"You can sleep here," Domito said, leading Sagepaw over to a corner of the den. A bundle of moss was waiting for him, looking enticingly comfortable. "If a vixen has cubs, this is usually where they sleep, in the corner of the den, where it's the warmest."

Sagepaw nodded and graciously stepped on to the soft bed of moss, kneading his claws into the deep sea of green. He glanced around, spotting Vorago glaring at him menacingly. Apparently Domito noticed too.

"Vorago," the scrawny fox said, stepping over to his mate, "he's our responsibility now. Stop being so mutinous and brighten up a little."

"How can I brighten up if there's a cat living in my den that I have to take care of?" screeched Vorago, her eyes flashing.

Sagepaw ducked his head down, afraid of the she-fox. He hadn't forgotten how easily she had batted his father away. _The sooner I can start that training with Tawnypelt, the better, _thought Sagepaw, wondering if he could get some sleep now.

"Why don't you go hunt? Cool off a little? We need some breakfast anyway," suggested Domito, herding Vorago out of the den, into the sunlight. Sagepaw heard Vorago answer sharply but Domito replied with a stern kindness and he eventually heard the vixen's paws patter away.

Domito returned to the den, yawning widely, his pearly teeth glinting in the beams of sun that splashed the inside of the hollow. Sagepaw looked away; he hated seeing those teeth. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Domito or Vorago got hungry in the middle of the night and wanted a snack.

"Don't mind her," Domito said, mistaking Sagepaw's silence for anger at Vorago, "she's just got to get used to your presence. She's a wonderful fox once you get to know her."

_I'm sure she is, _thought Sagepaw sardonically, licking his paw placidly.

"How come you don't seem to mind me?" asked Sagepaw in between licks.

"I trust Acerbitas and I trust the Star Walkers," Domito said simply, "if you are destined to save us, who am I to judge and discriminate against you?"

Sagepaw looked at the fox, impressed, despite himself. "I appreciate your help," Sagepaw meowed thankfully, glad that at least one fox wasn't bent on tearing him to shreds.

"Would you like to see our territory?" asked Domito.

Sagepaw was surprised to find that he was excited. He _wanted _to explore this new land, he wanted to make friends (no matter what species they were), and most of all, he wanted to make StarClan, and his family, proud.

"Yes, actually, I'd like that," Sagepaw said, a note of happiness creeping into his voice.

Domito nodded and placed his red tail upon Sagepaw's shoulder, guiding him from the cave, back into the sunlight and the surrounding trees and vines.

_If I'm going to live here for a while, _Sagepaw thought, _I might as well try and enjoy myself while I'm here._

xxx

"This is the Vine Tangle," Domito said, nodding at a great mess of green, whip-like vines. "We take our cubs here to practice hunting and fighting. There's plenty of prey around here."

Sagepaw stared in wonder at the thick twisted vines, curling around and around each other, creating a huge ocean of tendrils. There was barely enough room for a small cat to crawl around underneath it. Sagepaw could smell the strong scents of mice and vole. He could tell why the prey lived here: it was sheltered and safe. Except of course, from the foxes. He could imagine the cubs playing here, their clumsy dog paws darting out at the mice.

"It's amazing," stated Sagepaw.

Domito looked pleased. "This is where the Fire Tail's territory ends," he said, "not to say that we can't go past these markers, we just usually stay within them."

Sagepaw nodded. So far Domito had shown him the Cub Hole, an wide, underground den where pregnant vixens went to give birth, the Curer's Abode, a friendly-smelling den where the Fire Tail's Curer, the equivalent of a medicine cat, lived, and the Gracious Circle, a oval-shaped clearing in which a tinkling stream ran through, where the foxes would eat and drink together every night.

"So is that everything then?" asked Sagepaw, marveling at the sheer size of the territory. If only ShadowClan had that much space!

"Pretty much," Domito said, "you've already seen the GlassPuddle and the Sun Greet place. The rest of our land is mostly hunting grounds and dens. The Fire Tails live around the forest. You'll soon know where every fox's den is."

Sagepaw wasn't sure he _wanted _to know where every fox's den was, but he was glad that all the foxes didn't sleep together in one den, like the warriors back in ShadowClan; that would have been a little _too_ much for the already overwhelmed apprentice.

"Now what?" asked Sagepaw, hoping they could go back to the den and sleep.

"Well you could hunt instead of sitting around on your tail all day," snapped a familiar voice from behind him. Sagepaw whirled around and was unsurprised to see Vorago standing before him, a dead mole at her feet.

"I don't know how to hunt yet," Sagepaw responded, the vixen's attitude beginning to irk him, "but if you'd like to teach me, I'm willing to learn." Sagepaw grinned tauntingly at the she-fox, knowing she'd never want to help him.

Vorago opened her mouth to respond but before she could, a new voice cut in, one that Sagepaw didn't recognize.

"Well, well," the newcomer said, "if it isn't some of the Fire Tails. I'm not surprised they're hanging out with a cat, are you, Dolosus?"

Sagepaw fixed his eyes upon the two other foxes who were now padding towards Domito and Vorago. The one who had spoken was an unnaturally-colored black fox, with blazing white ears. His companion was a female with glowing amber eyes.

"Get out of our territory, Furtim!" Vorago barked at the male, forgetting her anger towards Sagepaw.

"We don't really want to," the fox named Furtim said, "and anyway, it's two against two. Let's see how good you and your mate really are."

Sagepaw began to tremble. This was bad. The scent wafting from these foxes was different from the one he smelled coming from Vorago and the other Fire Tails.

"I'll tear you both apart, you White Teeth scum," hissed Vorago. Sagepaw noticed Domito glance worriedly at him. Sagepaw figured the White Teeth were another Clan of foxes but he couldn't see why Domito looked so upset at their presence. They were just like an enemy patrol of cats, right?

"I can't wait to rip you and that little cat morsel to shreds!" shrieked Dolosus, the female, and she launched herself at Vorago.

A high-pitched yelp echoed through the air as the four foxes flung themselves at each other, teeth bared and eyes gleaming. Sagepaw screeched in alarm and then, remembering the Vine Tangle, darted underneath the layer of climbing plants and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping, praying to StarClan, that the fight would be over soon.


	10. Chapter 8: Saved

**Chapter 8: Saved**

Sagepaw cowered underneath the Vine Tangle, disgusted at his own helplessness. He tried to block out the sounds of the foxes' battle but the noises were so loud that he couldn't. Sagepaw tried to press himself into the ground, wanting to fade away into the earth forever.

Suddenly, a familiar scent washed over him. He lifted his head a little bit and inhaled deeply, ignoring the pungent smell of fox. It was the soft scent of a cat, he was sure of it! Sagepaw looked around excitedly, trying to spot the other cat.

"Sagepaw," a voice spoke quietly from the shadows.

The black and white tom pricked his ears forward expectantly; he remembered the smell from his dream.

"Tawnypelt? Is that you?"

The scent drifted closer to him and while Sagepaw couldn't see the mottled pelt of the StarClan warrior, he sensed her nearness. She was watching him, he was sure of it.

"Sagepaw, you must be brave," the she-cat's voice echoed from in between the vines, "you must prove yourself to the Fire Tails."

"How?" murmured Sagepaw anxiously.

"Fight," came the stern reply.

Tawnypelt's scent vanished as quickly as it had arrived. Sagepaw didn't need to look around to know that the star-furred she-cat was gone. He struggled to his feet, the vines nipping his coat. Tawnypelt was right. He needed to fight for the foxes if he ever wanted to belong. He couldn't hide like a kit anymore. Sagepaw took a deep breath and plunged out of the Vine Tangle, a roaring growl leaping from his throat.

The first thing Sagepaw saw was Vorago, pinned to the ground by Furtim, the huge black fox, writhing underneath his weight, trying to bite his paws. Sagepaw forgot the resentment he held against Vorago and recklessly sped towards Furtim, his silvery claws sliding out as he ran.

"What the -" Furtim cried as Sagepaw threw his whole weight at the black fox.

Furtim staggered off Vorago and fixed his gaze on Sagepaw, who was scrambling up from the ground where he had fell.

"Well if it isn't the little kitty," spat Furtim as he circled Sagepaw.

"I'm not scared of you," lied Sagepaw, hissing furiously.

Furtim let out a sharp laugh and suddenly dived at Sagepaw. The tomcat darted to the side, narrowly missing the fox's sharp jaws. Furtim wasn't finished. He skidded around and knocked Sagepaw off his feet with a heavy black paw. Sagepaw tumbled over the grass, his head stinging from the blow. Tawnypelt's words swam back to him as Sagepaw lurched to his feet again. He had to fight! He had to be brave!

"Are you all tuckered out now?" taunted Furtim, "Are you ready to become breakfast?"

"You better tell the rest of the White Teeth about me," Sagepaw suddenly snarled, evaluating the distance between himself and the fox, "because I'm going to cause you a lot of grief."

Furtim didn't have a chance to laugh at Sagepaw's bold statement. The apprentice charged the fox and at the last minute, jumped into the air so he was level with his enemy's face. Time seemed to stop as Sagepaw struck out with his claws at the fox's broad head. Furtim's eyes widened in amazement and surprise as Sagepaw's claws left long slashes on his face and muzzle.

Sagepaw dropped to the ground and swiftly ran into Furtim's legs, knocking the fox to the earth. He smiled at his handiwork. Blood was running down Furtim's face and dripping into his eyes. He was yipping in pain as Sagepaw bit down hard on his front foot. Furtim tried to stand up but Sagepaw seemed to have rendered him helpless.

Backing up away from the still-snapping teeth of the black fox, Sagepaw found himself tripping over a warm object. He flipped over and saw that he had fallen over a huge bushy tail. A fox's tail.

A thin paw slammed down on his chest. Sagepaw's breath was crushed out of him as the fox's claws drew blood. He grimaced. He was in a terrible position; all the fox needed to do was slash downwards along his belly and he'd be finished.

"What did you do to my mate, you little scrap of fur?" growled Dolosus, her amber eyes boring into Sagepaw's fur.

Sagepaw couldn't answer, he was losing air fast now. He felt the blood trickling down his stomach as the vixen pressed down harder.

Just as he felt himself losing consciousness, the paw on his body disappeared and the looming face of Dolosus vanished from his vision. Sagepaw coughed and shakily stood up, wondering where the she-fox had gone. He gasped as he saw Vorago, wrestling with the other fox, biting her neck and pummeling her with her back paws.

Sagepaw's belly was still bleeding and it was beginning to ache as well. Furtim had receded from view; Sagepaw assumed he had retreated. Domito was joining his mate, nipping at Dolosus's tender ears and tail. Finally, the vixen scrambled away from the two foxes and hared away into the brush, not looking back.

Vorago and Domito, panting heavily, glanced around the Vine Tangle, searching for any signs of other White Teeth foxes. They seemed satisfied because they walked over to where Sagepaw was standing, his breaths coming out in muted gasps.

"Are you okay, Sagepaw?" asked Domito, genuine concern in his eyes.

"I-I think so," Sagepaw replied, "it's just my belly."

"Let's take him to Macresco," Vorago suggested, staring at Sagepaw with an odd emotion in her eyes.

Domito nodded and glanced at the tom. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Sagepaw said, testing his full weight. He could stand up and walk, but he knew he wouldn't be able to run.

"Alright. I'll walk alongside him. You lead the way," Vorago commanded, jerking her head to Domito, who immediately starting trotting off.

Vorago put her rusty-colored tail on Sagepaw's pelt, and the two began to walk, Vorago guiding the tom, allowing him to lean against her for support.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" asked Sagepaw dryly.

Vorago glanced down at the cat sheepishly. "I could never hate someone who saved my life. You fought for us, the Fire Tails, back there. And you're not even a fox. You truly are the cat from the prophecy, Sagepaw," Vorago said quietly, "I will protect you from now on, you have my word."

Pleased and surprised, Sagepaw gently laid his own tail upon the fox's shoulder. He let out a tentative, soft purr.

"Vorago?"

"Yes?"

"You are the weirdest fox I've ever met."

The vixen _had_ to laugh at that.

**xxx**

**Woo-hoo! Vorago is a changed fox! Yay! D Sorry, I'm kind of attached to her. Anyway, if you've left reviews, thank you so much and please continue reading and reviewing. Props to Moosey for the chapter title! Thanks again **


	11. Chapter 9: Scratched

**Okay so this chapter is a little bit long but it's pretty important. Anyway, Sagepaw is going to find out soon what he needs to do to save the Fire Tails, so stay with me! And if you do read this story, please please please review it. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed with wide open fox paws. thanks.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 9: Scratched**

"Dolosus sure did a number on you," the fire-colored fox said, his thin stumpy tail waving around in the air as he tended to Sagepaw's wound.

Sagepaw winced as the juice from the plant leaked out on to his belly, hitting the open slashes. He gritted his teeth in pain and after a few moments the stinging sensation disappeared.

"There," the male fox said, pushing aside the pile of moldy-looking leaves, "you should be better in no time. You're lucky, those wounds were shallow. The scratches will ache for a few days but soon you'll forget you ever got hurt."

"Thank you," Sagepaw murmured to the fox, humbled by his concerned and caring manner. Who knew foxes could be as gentle and kind as medicine cats?

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," the thin-tailed fox said, his eyes glittering with interest, "my name is Macresco, and I am the Fire Tails' Curer."

"Do you take care of sick and injured foxes?" asked Sagepaw.

"Yes," Macresco seemed pleased, "how did you guess?"

"Back where I come from," Sagepaw said carefully, "we have cats who devote themselves to our Clan and heal others. They're called medicine cats."

"Really?" Macresco seemed very interested, leaning his head in towards Sagepaw, his ears pricked forward. "What herbs do your medicine cats use to help stomachaches?"

Sagepaw let out a quiet sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Macresco wanted to find this cat paradise and make a meal out of its inhabitants, but the elderly fox just seemed curious, even a little impressed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Sagepaw said, "I wasn't training to be a medicine cat."

_I wasn't training at all, _Sagepaw said to himself, remembering how Tawnypelt, a StarClan cat, was his mentor now because he didn't have one from ShadowClan.

"Well that's alright," Macresco said, looking slightly crestfallen, "I'll tell Vorago and Domito that they can come in now." The scrawny fox darted out of his den, which Sagepaw remembered was called the Curer's Abode, and disappeared from view. Sagepaw inspected his paws, pulling out tufts of orange fox fur from his claws with his teeth while he waited. The Curer's Abode was Sagepaw's favorite den so far. It was open and sunny, a huge bed of moss wedged between two great rocks. Cracks in the rocks served as storage spaces for Macresco's herbs and plants. Bowl-shaped leaves growing in the corner of the den held water, probably collected from rain or dew. Although the stench of fox was even greater in Macresco's den, Sagepaw found himself getting used to the once-unsavory smell. No other foxes were residing in the Curer's Abode at the moment, Macresco had said that most of the foxes in the Fire Tails were healthy and happy.

"Sagepaw?"

Vorago entered the den. Her huge tail looked even bigger compared with Macresco's skinny one and her amber eyes were shining with excitement. She seemed lighter on her feet, her steps high and bouncy. Sagepaw nodded to her, a little taken aback by this new and improved attitude.

"Are you okay?" she asked, bending down to sniff his pelt.

"Yes," Sagepaw replied, stiffly getting to his feet, his stomach hurting a little.

"Domito went to tell Acerbitas and Ictus what happened," Vorago continued, her words loud enough for Macresco, who was stacking his herbs, to hear, "since it's almost sunset anyway, we're going to meet the rest of the foxes in the Gracious Circle."

"Alright," agreed Sagepaw, a little nervous about confronting the whole group of foxes once again.

"Don't worry," Vorago said, sensing Sagepaw's agitation, "you just helped fight off a patrol of White Teeth. You've earned your place in the Fire Tails."

"You two should go now," Macresco suggested, gazing up at the yellowing sky, "the sun is sinking. Acerbitas will be waiting."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Sagepaw. He had taken a liking to the generous male fox.

"No, I cannot," Macresco replied, his voice tinted with sadness, "Curers are not allowed to leave their den unless it is absolutely necessary. I do not attend the Gracious Circle, nor do I join the Sun Greet. I cannot take a mate and I cannot have cubs. The way of the Curer must be isolated and studious. I must excel at what I do, I am the only one who can take care of the Fire Tails. It seems harsh but the rewards of being able to save lives and watch births are worth it."

Sagepaw peered up at the Curer. He was getting older. Silverly fur had gathered around his muzzle and his eyes were bleary and dull.

"Why don't you train an apprentice?" Sagepaw asked. He had noticed that none of the foxes seemed to be mentors or apprentices.

"A what?"

"An apprentice. A fox you train to follow in your footsteps, to be the best it can be. You'd teach your apprentice how to serve the Fire Tails."

Macresco looked stunned. "That's such a...different idea," he muttered, "but it makes sense. When a Curer dies, all his knowledge dies with him."

"Who trains the cubs around here? Don't they have mentors?" asked Sagepaw, incredulous at the differences in the two species' cultures.

"We don't train the cubs," Vorago jumped in, "they must learn on their own how to survive. Sometimes their parents teach them fighting skills or hunting tactics. But they mostly grow up alone. Until they find their mate, that is."

"But if each cub was given a fox as a mentor, the cub would grow up to be a stronger and fiercer fighter, and a better asset to the Fire Tails," Sagepaw argued, "that's how it works back in the Clans. One cat mentors an apprentice. You teach the apprentice all about Clan life and borders and hunting and fighting. If you did that here, all the foxes would be a stronger group."

"We are not very unified, that is true," Macresco said slowly, as if he was thinking hard.

"Oh, come on, Sagepaw," Vorago suddenly interjected, "let's go to the Gracious Circle. Acerbitas and Domito will probably be waiting for us. And plus, all this boring 'apprentice' talk is putting me to sleep."

Sagepaw twitched his whiskers in amusement and respectfully bowed his head in a goodbye to Macresco. "Thank you once again," he said.

"No, thank you," Macresco replied, still obviously deep in thought.

"May the sun shine over you," Vorago said to Macresco, flicking her tail at Sagepaw, indicating that he should watch their interaction.

"Forever and always," Macresco automatically responded.

Vorago nudged Sagepaw and then padded out of the den, leaving the Curer behind, lost in his swirling and endless thoughts.

"What was that about?" asked Sagepaw, once they were a little whiles away from the Curer's Abode. The cat and the fox were trotting side-by-side, passing by tall oaks and stepping on stems of flowers and blades of silvery grass. Sagepaw was happily surprised to recognize the area through they were walking. Domito had followed this path when he showed Sagepaw the Gracious Circle.

"It's our way of saying hello and goodbye," Vorago answered, quickening her step, "it's important to remember to say it, otherwise the fox might get offended. You _must_ remember to say '_may the sun shine over you_' when dealing with an alpha fox or an important member of the Fire Tails. Macresco is a scatter-brain, so he wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't said it, but a fox like Regnum would call you out for it right away. He'd probably bite your ear off too."

Sagepaw didn't answer, but mentally reminded himself to memorize the greeting and the proper response. He began to trail behind; his belly's wounds sending sharp jolts of pain up his abdomen and along his spine.

"Not far now," Vorago said absently, "come on Sagepaw, set aside the pain. You're not a little kit anymore."

Sagepaw nodded and sprang forward, running along lightly, his black and white pelt shifting in the sun's dying beams like birds flying through clouds. His stomach began to ache but he ignored it and bit his tongue instead. Suddenly they slowed down and turned a corner, brushing past two very large bushes that marked the entrance of the Gracious Circle.

"We're here," Vorago whispered over her shoulder.

Sagepaw lifted his head up and inhaled. The scents of many foxes hit him at once. Everyone must be waiting for him. Sagepaw didn't think he could bear the multitude of amber eyes focusing on him again, accusatory looks on their faces. He shuffled backwards a little. He missed home now more than ever.

Vorago looked back at him and her expression softened a little. "It's okay. I promise they're not going to tear you to shreds."

Sagepaw found himself trusting Vorago's words. Why did he trust this fox? She had kit-napped him and practically ate him. But something in her eyes seemed sincere, real, safe. Taking a huge breath, Sagepaw steadied himself against Vorago, fixing his eyes on her white paws.

"Okay," he said, determination and desire to impress the other foxes rising up into his throat, "I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 10: Squirrel

**Chapter 10: Squirrel**

Sagepaw stepped into the clearing, his tail held high, Vorago besides him. He was immediately struck by how different the Gracious Circle looked with foxes in it. Orange pelts glimmered in the half-light, wide staring eyes fixed themselves upon Sagepaw, and thick plumed tails waved gently like reeds from a riverbank. The small but steady stream of water that was pulsating through the Gracious Circle was bubbling softly, calming Sagepaw.

Glancing up at Vorago warily, Sagepaw cautiously padded forward into the oval-shaped glade, his ears twitching with a quiet nervousness. Sagepaw's eyes landed on Acerbitas, who was sitting up very straight, looking right at the black and white tom, his tail curled around his paws, his amber eyes bright and narrowed.

"Foxes of the Fire Tails," Acerbitas called, rising to his feet as Sagepaw and Vorago made their way into the center of the clearing, where the stream cut through the swath of foxes serenely, "welcome to the Gracious Circle. May we feast throughout all our days and prosper."

"Forever and always," the foxes replied in unison.

Sagepaw noticed that Acerbitas and Ictus were sitting next to one another upon a bundle of soft moss and heather, apparently gathered by one of the lesser foxes, probably a cub. Sagepaw settled down on a particularly springy patch of grass and, following Vorago's lead, tucked his paws underneath his body and looked up expectantly at Acerbitas.

He had been grateful of the Leader's opening statement signaling the start of the Gracious Circle; it had made the foxes in the clearing look at something that wasn't Sagepaw. His breathing returned to normal and his fur, which had been bristling, lay down flat on his back again. He scooted closer to Vorago's warm pelt.

"The arrival of Sagepaw, the cat from the Star Walker's prediction, has ushered in good news for the Fire Tails," Acerbitas continued, his deep tones easily heard over the rustling of the forest as its inhabitants readied themselves for sleep.

Sagepaw furtively cast his eyes around the clearing, taking notice of the different reactions Acerbitas's words were getting. Domito, who was sitting close to the stream, was nodding his head agreeably, his eyes shining with pleasure. Sagepaw observed two female foxes, sitting side-by-side, twitch their ears in approval.

But Regnum, the large male fox who'd challenged Sagepaw's right to have a place in the Fire Tails, was squinting angrily and his claws were making little score marks upon the dirt. Sagepaw realized that Ictus too, wasn't looking very happy with the report of Sagepaw's success.

"Stories travel fast within the Fire Tails," Vorago whispered, putting her mouth close to Sagepaw's ear, "they'll already know everything that happened, but Acerbitas will sum it up anyway, as a formality."

"Earlier today a hunting patrol consisting of Domito, Vorago and Sagepaw were attacked by Furtim and Dolosus, members of the White Teeth. Sagepaw has earned his place in the Fire Tails: he fought with Vorago and Domito to get rid of the enemy foxes and Domito tells me that he even went as far as to risk his own life to help Vorago," Acerbitas explained grandly, his eyes gleaming at Sagepaw.

Sagepaw felt the stares of the foxes burning into his pelt and his ears grew hot with embarrassment. Acerbitas was describing the attack like a heroic battle, meanwhile all Sagepaw had done was scratch a fox across the muzzle. He suspected that Domito had exaggerated the tale slightly, to convince his clan that Sagepaw was a valuable addition. Sure enough, Domito caught Sagepaw's eye and gave him a tiny wink.

"I now ask any fox to doubt that the Star Walkers have kept their promise to us," Acerbitas demanded, glaring at Regnum, "clearly Sagepaw is the cat from the prophecy and this proves it. Tonight I would like to formally invite Sagepaw to be a member of the Fire Tails."

A collective gasp breezed through the crowd of foxes. Sagepaw saw Ictus stiffen besides her mate; obviously Acerbitas hadn't told her what he'd planned. Vorago gave Sagepaw an impressed look. Apparently he was being granted a high honor, a fact that was evident from the foxes' reactions.

"Before the ceremony begins," Acerbitas said, hushing the other foxes, "does anyone have a problem with Sagepaw joining the Fire Tails, at least for the time being?"

Sagepaw looked around the clearing anxiously, his eyes drifting over Regnum and a smaller male fox sitting next to him. Both were muttering to each other under their breath. Suddenly, Ictus got to her paws and opened her wide jaws, getting ready to speak. Sagepaw felt a sense of foreboding. He knew the vixen didn't like him.

But before the Watcher could say a single word, a black squirrel darted out from the trees and tore across the clearing, heading right towards Sagepaw. His body reacted without him even thinking about it. Sagepaw snatched at the black squirrel's tail as it whizzed by him, hooking its ebony fur in his claws. He dragged the squirrel backwards and finished it off with a swift bite to the neck. Only after Sagepaw had placed the dead squirrel back on the ground was when he noticed the entire clearing was completely silent, every fox staring at him.

"The Star Walkers approve," Acerbitas murmured, loud enough for the stunned foxes to hear.

Sagepaw was confused. It was only a squirrel and it had practically ran straight into his claws. Did he do something wrong?

"Black squirrels are very, very rare in these woods," Acerbitas said softly, his glowing amber eyes not leaving Sagepaw's face, "they are too swift for foxes to catch. This one ran right to Sagepaw, who caught and killed it. Only a message from the Star Walkers could explain such a thing."

"That, or the squirrel was extremely stupid," the small red fox sitting next to Regnum scoffed.

Regnum let out a sharp bark of laughter. Sagepaw gazed down at the squirrel. Could it really be a sign from these foxes' ancestors? Sagepaw cocked his head quizzically. He was inclined to think that the small male fox, however nasty, was right and the squirrel had just been dim-witted.

"Acerbitas is right," said one of the vixens Sagepaw had noticed earlier, "this is not a random occurrence, like Ustulo wants you to believe. This is from the Star Walkers and so we must honor it."

Her odd blue eyes sparkled as she addressed the clearing full of foxes, all which had turned to watch her when she'd spoken. Sagepaw thought that she must be a popular member of the Fire Tails; many foxes were nodding and looking at her with admiring faces.

Ustulo glared at the pretty she-fox and spat, "Teres _would_ say that. Everyone knows she's too soft. She'd be better off as a pet dog."

Sagepaw didn't even see Teres move, she was so fast. In a second she had Ustulo pinned to the ground, her paws pressing into his chest. Sagepaw watched with wide eyes as the small male fox struggled underneath her. But Teres was obviously a more experienced fighter and soon Ustulo reluctantly gave up; lying limply beneath her orange paws.

Acerbitas and Ictus watched the whole scene unfold with a dignified calmness that surprised Sagepaw. _You'd think they wouldn't want foxes in their own clan fighting each other, _he thought, _but they don't seem to care. Macresco was right when he said these foxes aren't unified._

As Teres climbed off of Ustulo, her deep blue eyes shining at him dangerously, she raised her voice to the other foxes. "Does anyone else want to call me a dog?"

No fox answered her. Sagepaw was impressed with her strength. She looked frail and thin but he saw the thickness of her muscles and the power in her back legs as she trotted back over to her companion, leaving a disgruntled and shamefaced Ustulo to slink back to his seat by Regnum.

"What about the squirrel?" one fox called out.

Sagepaw realized the dead creature was still lying at his feet, its black fur getting cold in the approaching night air. Suddenly it seemed like every fox in the clearing was staring at him again, as if they were waiting for him to do something. Vorago gave him a slight nudge, and a knowing look.

All of a sudden, Sagepaw knew what to do. Taking the black squirrel's body in his mouth, he trotted over to where Ictus and Acerbitas were sitting. The glen was quiet, not even a leaf moved. Sagepaw carefully set down the prey at Ictus' feet and took a step back. Then he looked into the she-fox's scornful eyes and repeated the words he'd heard Vorago use.

"May the sun shine over you."

Acerbitas bared his teeth in a smile, Sagepaw could hear Teres' approving yip, and even Ictus herself looked surprised. Now the entire congregation of foxes turned their eyes on Ictus, waiting for her response. The she-fox looked conflicted and angry as she glared down at Sagepaw.

"Forever and always," she finally growled, spitting out every word like it was hard for her to say.

Sagepaw felt himself bloat up with happiness. He'd obviously done the right thing; he padded back to his spot next to Vorago and she gave him a short lick on the shoulder.

"I meant for you to take the squirrel to Acerbitas, but your choice was much better," she whispered, "you've shown you're capable of standing up for yourself while being loyal to the Fox's Policy. Oh you wouldn't know about the Fox's Policy. It's a set of rules we follow. The Leader makes them up. And you've impressed everyone by showing you know some."

Sagepaw figured the Fox's Policy was similar to the warrior code and he glowed with pride, glad to have accomplished something important and meaningful to the Fire Tails.

Domito flicked his tail supportively at Sagepaw and Regnum's face was one of begrudging admiration. Sagepaw guessed that him honoring the foxes' way of life was proof enough for them that he was truly the cat from the prophecy.

"Well then, that's all settled," Acerbitas said, "and now it's time for Sagepaw's induction ceremony."

Sagepaw felt strangely excited about officially joining the Fire Tails. The familiar pang for home was getting less familiar as he grew more accustomed to life with the foxes. He missed his mother and father and sisters, but he was beginning to realize that maybe life in the Fire Tails wouldn't be as horrible as he'd thought it would be.


	13. Chapter 11: Service

**School has prevented me from updating faster and more often. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And remember to review! Thanks.**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Service**

"I, Acerbitas, loyal follower of the Star Walkers and Leader of the Fire Tails, grant the sun's beams permission to fall on this cat's head and light his path," the alpha fox said, his red fur tinted with the glow of the quickly rising moon, "let his life be long and prosperous."

Sagepaw was trembling with excitement. He wasn't sure that he wanted to be a member of the Fire Tails but if it would help these foxes trust him, he was willing to do it. He was also very curious. Would the initiation ceremony be anything like when a warrior gets their name?

"Sagepaw, do you swear by the stars in the sky that you will defend the Fire Tails with tooth and claw, no matter what elements are against you?" Acerbitas asked, his head held up proudly, silhouetted against the wide silver moon.

Sagepaw took a deep breath and glanced over at Vorago. She was sitting by Domito. Both foxes gave him encouraging looks and Vorago nodded slightly. Sagepaw looked back at Acerbitas. He was standing in front of Sagepaw, his back to his mate, Ictus, who was grumpily avoiding Sagepaw's eyes. The black squirrel he had given to her was lying on the ground at her feet, untouched.

"I do," Sagepaw said firmly, narrowing his eyes at Ictus.

An approving murmur ran through the crowd of foxes. Sagepaw tensed his shoulders. He wasn't sure he liked having his back exposed to a whole pack of potentially hungry and violent foxes. Then he licked the fur on his chest irritably. He knew they wouldn't attack him; they thought he was going to save them all. Their ancestors said so. But Sagepaw wasn't too sure. He still didn't know what he was supposed to be saving the foxes from.

"Then the Fire Tails welcome you," Acerbitas said, his words echoing across the clearing so every fox could hear, "you shall stay with Vorago and Domito in their den until you are big enough and experienced enough to live on your own. Feel free to visit the other cubs; they might be able to teach you a thing or two."

Sagepaw bowed his head to Acerbitas and the male fox touched his long muzzle to Sagepaw's shoulder. A tingle of delight raced through Sagepaw's body as Acerbitas stepped away and returned to his spot besides his mate. He belonged to the Fire Tails now! The clearing full of foxes began to chatter, breaking off into smaller groups, settling down and tearing into fresh-kill that they seemed to have brought with them. Sagepaw realized the formal part of the Gracious Circle was over. Now the foxes could eat and relax. He watched as Teres made her way over to Regnum, her blue eyes sparkling as he licked her shoulder.

_It's just like sharing tongues, _Sagepaw thought, watching Domito and Vorago tuck into a plump rabbit. Domito must have caught it on the way back from the Curer's Abode. Sagepaw's mouth began to water as he realized how hungry he was. He trotted over to where Vorago and Domito were sitting and meowed a greeting.

Vorago looked up, crimson rabbit blood splattered on her snout. "What's wrong, Sagepaw?" she asked.

"What can I eat?" he questioned, trying to ignore his rumbling belly.

"Sorry, cat, but you have to catch your own food and bring it to the Gracious Circle," Vorago explained shortly, "only mates are allowed to share food. You caught that squirrel, but you gave it to Ictus."

"But you told me to!"

"I know, but the Fox's Policy says that if you don't have a mate and you didn't catch your own food, then you'll have to go hungry during the Gracious Circle," Vorago informed him, a spark of sympathy glinting in her yellow eyes.

Sagepaw lashed his tail angrily. That didn't seem fair at all! Why couldn't these creatures just share their fresh-kill like cats? What if a cub couldn't catch their own food? Then what? Sagepaw stalked off, leaving his surrogate parents behind, heading towards the stream flowing through the clearing. He sat down heavily by the water's edge and glared at the glassy surface, his fur fluffed up with anger.

"Hey, it's Sagepaw, right?" a voice said, coming from besides him.

Sagepaw turned around, fighting to keep his claws sheathed. He would never get used to being snuck up on by a fox. It made him feel like the prey, instead of the predator. But the fox standing next to him didn't look threatening at all. She was smaller than most of the other foxes and her fur was still soft and feathery. Her pelt was reddish-brown and she had black paws and amber eyes. He guessed she was one of the cubs Acerbitas had mentioned. He looked at her critically. He doubted she'd be able to teach him anything. She looked like she had just stepped out of the nursery.

"Yes, I'm Sagepaw," he replied, "what's your name? Are you a cub?"

"Uh-huh," the younger fox said, her bushy tail wagging on the ground, scattering dirt and leaves in the strong gleaming moonlight, "my name is Ter."

Sagepaw's eyes widened with puzzlement. Why did she have such a strange short name? The cub must have seen his confusion because she let out a bark of laughter.

"Until I become a fully grown fox, my name remains Ter," she explained, "when I'm made into either a Fighter or a Defender, my name changes to Termes."

Sagepaw nodded, noting again how similar the foxes' rituals were to the Clan cats'. He relaxed, his frustration and wariness gone. Ter was friendly enough to approach him so Sagepaw figured he might as well return her kindness.

"Who are your parents?" he asked, his voice much warmer.

"My mother is Feritas," she answered, nodding to a female fox with hazel eyes on the other side of the clearing, "my father is dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sagepaw said hastily, "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," Ter laughed, "I barely knew him."

Sagepaw stared at her, a little unnerved at how unperturbed she was about her father's death. He knew that if one of his family members had gone to join StarClan, he'd be upset.

"So you're going to hang out with the rest of us cubs, right?" Ter continued, not noticing Sagepaw's shocked expression, "It'll be fun! We practice fighting and hunting together too."

"Does any of the adult foxes help you?" Sagepaw asked, thinking back to his conversation with Macresco.

"Not really," Ter replied, looking at Sagepaw like he had grown rabbit ears, "they're all busy doing their jobs. Defenders look after the camp and guard it. They also do a lot of the hunting. And Fighters patrol our borders and keep an eye out for trouble. They're also the best combatants around; they're the first to enter the fray of a battle."

"So if the Fighters and Defenders don't teach you how to take care of yourselves, how do you get enough experience? And how do you decided whether you're going to be a Defender or a Fighter?" Sagepaw asked, his head pounding from all the information.

"Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions," Ter said good-humoredly, brushing her tail against Sagepaw's pelt, making his tail twitch with surprise, "We gain experience by training together and practicing. We'll have play-fights and hunt mice. You'll see. And you don't decide whether you'll be a Fighter or a Defender. That's up to Acerbitas. He puts foxes where he thinks their talents will be most needed."

"It all seems very disorganized," Sagepaw murmured under his breath, not loud enough for Ter to hear. Then he looked up at the female cub. Her face was alight with excitement and happiness. He figured she was glad to have such a strange creature as a playmate; a strange creature sent by the Star Walkers at that.

"We're going out tomorrow," Ter said, bouncing on the tips of her black paws, "you should come with us. We'll show you some moves!"

"Who's _we_?" Sagepaw asked, secretly thinking that _he'd_ be the one teaching _them_ some moves. After all, he'd caught a black squirrel _and _fought against those White Teeth foxes.

"Me, Grav and Hort," Ter said, swinging her head over to a pair of male cubs, sitting in the shadows cast by the pale clouds in the star-scattered sky.

Sagepaw wondered if they were going to be as amicable as Ter. Sighing, he decided he better join them. It was better than doing nothing or being attacked by enemy patrols again.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Great!" Ter yipped. She gave him a quick lick on the shoulder and then pulled a slightly squashed mouse out from under her night-black paw. "This is for you," she said, "you're probably hungry."

Sagepaw twitched his whiskers gratefully at her and knelt down to eat the mouse, not caring that one of its ears had been bitten off, his mouth watering at the aroma. Ter nodded to him, her bright eyes giving off as much light as the moon in the sky.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sagepaw!" she said.

Sagepaw, his mouth full of mouse, could only dip his head in thanks to her. Then Ter bounded off over the grass to her fellow cubs and left Sagepaw to his dinner.

xxx

Sagepaw was so tired that he could barely lift up his tail. He trailed after Vorago and Domito as they entered their den. Sagepaw was a little stunned that he found the den's smell comforting and enticing. He realized that his life as a Clan cat was fading away fast. Too exhausted to worry about his disappearing past, Sagepaw padded towards the bundle of moss in the corner of the den that made up his nest. Domito yawned sleepily and flicked his tail at Sagepaw, saying good-night. Vorago curled up next to her mate and buried her nose in her tail, her rusty fur sleek and shining in the wash of moonlight spilling into the den from outside.

"Good night, Sagepaw," she murmured, her eyes already closed, "welcome to the Fire Tails."

Sagepaw watched as Vorago and Domito drifted off into sleep. Then he quickly licked his coat a few times, washing off the dirt that had gotten stuck in his fur on the way back from the Gracious Circle. The scratches from the White Teeth foxes didn't hurt anymore; Macresco's medicine had worked wonderfully.

Sagepaw tucked his paws under his body and rested his head against the cool earthy ground, overwhelmed by the events that had happened during the day. He wanted to think about what he was going to do to help these foxes but his eyes were already closing. His body cushioned by the soft moss, Sagepaw was unable to stop himself from succumbing to sleep. A breeze rustled through the trees. The world was quiet and the little black and white tomcat was fast asleep in the foxes' den.


End file.
